Miryo Nya 3:Deadly Havoc
by TraumaticVampiress
Summary: The C.J. was wise to choose an heiress for the Lawbot Empire, because now he's dead, leaving the entire empire to Joisy. But will her grief take over? Will she take it all out on Flippy? Will Train ever go near her mother again? R&R, please
1. Shrine Sing Along

Joisy's courtroom and finally been repaired. No more planes, or blood on the floor. She sat on at the giant podium, which looked more like one than a platform now, and laughed psycotically.

A bright red dog dressed in white clothes with black mary janes approached the purple cat. "What's so funny, your Honor?"

Joisy stopped suddenly, and turned to the dog. "NOTHING, SWEET ROCKSTAR. NOTHING!"

Sweet Rockstar took this as a sign she should leave. When she did, Joisy climbed under her desk and opened a small trap door. She opened it and climbed in, to reveal a room with a pile of gears, junks of wood, and a giant robotic head.

She sat before it. "..Hi daddy. You know what... I'm the latest upgrade." She laughed. "Watch your beauty fade. Cut, cut, cut you out. I am all the rage..."

Joisy liked the way her voice sounded.

"When I take my mic.. To my life. My own little pain, is your self gain. I will pour it out, I will shout it out, when I jump on stage, I will break your chains.." She curled up into a ball and cried a little. "Without your love, I'm incomplete.."

**(Song: All the Rage by Blood on the Dance Floor.)**

"This.. Is.. All your fault, Flippy..You sent them after me.." Tears slid down the nine-teen year old's face. "You could have gotten my kids killed with that little stunt.."She began to sob. "And now Train hates me!"

Train was her lab-created daughter that was being trained by a Warrior of Savasci like her mother and sisters, but unlike the others, she was being trained by a suspicious character, Trixie the Deadly, who trained toons of her choice to be a warrior called an "Undertaker" which was a deadly warrior that carried a spade and was mentally unstable and bloodthirsty.

However, a month ago, Joisy's adopted father, the C.J., was being physically attacked by toons, but when Joisy came to his aid, they pulled weapons on her, and it was up to Train to unleash this deadly side of herself to save her mother and robotic grandfather. But that didn't stop an extra fleet of toons from blowing him up, which sent Joisy on a killingspree and becoming even more ruthless than her daughter in her transformation. When it was over Joisy had accidently took her daughter out of her transformation too early, and all of the blood and destruction was too much for her.

_**(If you wanna know how Joisy became the C.J.'s daughter, look for the first book)**_

She soon got bored and left the courtroom all together. All she had now were her old friends. When the C.J. was destroyed, the rest of the Lawbots shut down. She could barely even get the holocogs or, _virtual skelecogs_ to work right anymore.

Even with her twin sister here, her best friend, and the rest of her friends and family, Joisy was incomplete and began to suffer from a mental meltdown, very slowly. Even though it got worse everyday.

She sat down on the closest flight of stairs she could find and cried.


	2. Hey there, I like your hair

"...And she just had the nerve to ask me what I was laughing about!"

A bright red horse shook her head sadly as she raised up a beauty parlor sink-hose. "The nerve of some people, sweetheart." She rinsed out Joisy's hair, carefully, she knew that if she left _any_ conditioner left, her friend would have a fit.

"Trojojo, you understand me, even today." Joisy sighed, squinting her eyes at the light above.

"Just think of me as your personal Yesman," She told Joisy, standing her up and wrapping her hair in a towel as she walked her back over to the salon chair. "I'll always back you up."

"Oh, Trojan Horse.."

Trojan Horse removed the towel from her friend's head and picked up a comb, and combed it briskly.

Trojan Horse was one of Joisy's old friends that had lived on a cherry farm with her Aunt Violet and Lola, a duck. But ever since Toon Council's threat, anyone that was close to Joisy had to move in with her for protection. Trojan Horse decided to become the hair dresser. Rarely was she still wearing her usual clothing with the wood print. She usually wore zebra print caprees, a black t-shirt, and a long white lab coat.

She flipped her jet black hair and she pulled out a pair of shears, preparing to cut Joisy's hair. She hated splitends. She cut it just around the edges to insure that Joisy would not return later with a can of whoopass to serve to her.

She quickly began to blow dry Joisy's hair. It seems that recently, Trojojo was the only one that Joisy was not taking her anger out on.

"I got a message from Flippy recently." Joisy announced, breaking the silence.

"Oh?" Trojan Horse asked, cutting the lavender hair she held inbetween her fingers.

"He and the rest of Toon Council insist that my children must be educated, and that it is the law."

Trojan Horse gulped.

"I'm not going to argue with that, but I found a loophole. A quite obvious one, really. He says they must be educated, he didn't say they had to return to Toontown. So in that case, I'll enroll them in Attorney Academy, the new law-based school I am creating."

"That's err, a great plan, Joisy."

"Either way, I'll have Lawbots." Joisy giggled.

You, reader, must be asking yourself. "Surely, Joisy didn't just juxtapose her own children, her flesh and blood, to robots?" Believe it or not, she did. Her heart is as cold and dead as the C.J.'s with out him there to guide her.

Outside of the salon, young Train was hearing this. She whispers to herself "Empress Mommy is up to no good." Planning to tattle on the purple furred cat, Train runs off to the outside of the Court Room building, where an orange furred dog is scrubbing the stairs.

"Mommy!" Train runs as fast as she can down the stairs to where the she-dog is. She looks up at her daughter. "What is it, Train?" She asks. Her white shirt is a bit wet, and Train tries not to stare, because she knows it's rude.

Train explains to her mother what Joisy is up to with as many details as she can.

"Your mother means well." The older she-dog said at last.

"But I don't wanna be a lawyer!" Train cried.

"You're mother had to be treated as such when she was only six years old!" The orange furred dog snapped.

Train crossed her arms. "This all leads back to that Flippy fellow.."

Momentarily, the floppy ears of Train's mother shot straight up.

"What do you know about him?"

"I know that he was the one that killed grandfather, and he's the one that's getting me put in school! Honestly, who would even teach this school?"

"You're mother's old teacher... Now, take over here. I need to go make your school uniforms." The older she-dog stood up and went back inside to begin her work.


	3. Why hitting leads to hit lists

By the next day, Train had a uniform very similar to what a private school uniform would look like, but she also had a grey sweatband around her right ankle with the Lawbot insignia on it, which meant she was a student.

She sat in a room with a chalkboard, waiting for her instructor to come in. She did, within minutes.

In walked a tall, peach cat with a yellow tank top, denuim jeans, and pink rockstar hair with alot of volume. Train was jealous that this woman that was twice her Empress Mommy's age could dress this way, when she was stuck wearing some stupid uniform her Mommy made.

"Alright, Train." The cat sighed, and picked up a peice of chalk. She wrotes "Miss Peachs" onto the chalkboard.

(I know, most of you think "Peaches*" but this is just the way it is)

"I want you to open up your text book, and read the chapter about the Defendant."

~After School hours~

Train stomped threw the common area, holding her book under her arm. Joisy's friends would stop her and ask "How was your first day? Did you like Canned Peachs?" She would simply tell them that she liked the instructor just fine, but really, she was horribly jealous.

She stomped up to a bright red duck with curly, golden hair, that was reading a clipboard. Train tugged on her skirt.

"Lola, I need to see Empress Mommy."

"She's.. In her old office." Lola breathed, voice dotted with concern.

Train nodded and briskly strode over to a wooden door with a bronze star on it. She opened it and saw her Empress Mommy, drawing on the desk. She walked up to her.

"Empress Mommy, I had the worst day at school!" She threw her book down.

Joisy looked at her, and reached overher desk, smacking Train across the face, and then went back to drawing.

Stunned, Train held her bright red cheek, and silently walked out of the room, closing the door.

_**"Why did you just take that?"**_ A voice whispered in her ear.

Train turned around and saw the ghost of a tall, slate blue dog staring at her. _"Trixie the Deadly.." _She thought to herself.

"She's my mother.." Train replied silently., walking in the direction of her room.

_**"One day you'll learn, you can't let people push you around like that.."**_

Train went into her room, and slammed the door. Suddenly, a bright idea popped into her head, figured out a way to get even instead. She grasped onto a small shovel charm that hung from her dress, and twisted it, feeling the joy of what she had planned next. She closed her eyes, and when she next opened them, they were both the color yellow and red. No, not orange. Both distinct colors, and her teeth.. They were razor sharp.

She ripped a finished project out of her coloring book and a red crayon. She flipped the page over and wrote "Hit List" at the top. She wrote "Flippy" under number one. She then took a peice of tape and taped the side with a dancing flower onto the wall.

_**"That's the right idea..."**_ Trixie the Deadly patted Train on the shoulder, and then poofed away.

Train raised a spade above her head, eyes glowing with delight. "Let's die a little." She suddenly turned around and saw herself in a mirror. At first she saw how horrifically wonderful her evil self looked, but then she saw the old her, crying, and literally begging to be set free.

"Please, Train.."

Angrily, Train smashed the mirror with her spade. She watced it shatter and the mirror Train be destroyed.

~With Joisy~

_**"Joisy!" **_Hissed an icy voice. Literally.

Joisy turned around to see Valentina the Bold, a white duck with aqua hair, standing before her. Joisy shivered and put her hand on the back of her neck, and then pulled it to her face, seeing frost.

She studied the deceased ice mage curiously. "What?"

_**"It's been quite sometime since you've receive any samurai training for me."**_

"I don't need it," Joisy said, smiling. "I have a whole empire to myself now."

_**"What do you mean you don't need it?"**_ Valentina sounded angry. _**"You can't just stop in the middle of your training!"**_

"When the raiding toons attacked me, I survived even with out the charm."

_**"I'm practically your godmother, Josephine."**_

"Go be Kit's godmother!" Joisy waved her off.

That was, actually, a very excellent idea, Joisy. Valentina the Bold took that advice, and poofed to Kit, who was painting her claws on her bed.

Valentina blew a small gust of icy wind at her, forming snowflakes on her nail.

"Oh, thanks!" Kit smiled. And then she looked up. "Uh.."

_**"My name is Valentina the Bold, and I am a Warrior of Savasci. I choose **_**you**_** to be my new apprentice."**_


	4. Otetsudai and Yakudatsu

"So, Sensei Valentina, this Katana is called _Otetsudai?_"Kit asked, standing in the samurai outfit.

Valentina shook her head._** "**_**Otetsudai **_**is the Katana that Joisy wields. **_**That**_** is **_**Yakudatsu**_**"**_

"_Yakudatsu_..?"Kit looked at the weapon before her.

_**"Yes, Mistress Funky Fashion Kitty?"**_

"Huh?"

Valentina pointed. _**"**_**Yakudatsu**_** speaks to you."**_

"Is that true?" Kit held the weapon close to her face.

_**"What are your**_** orders**_** Mistress Funky Fashion Kitty?" **_The sword throbbed and glowed red as it spoke.

"Can you reach _Otetsudai?_"

•°•

_**"Mistress.."**_

Joisy reached into her pocketed and pulled out the charm. "How in the-"

_**"Transform.."**_

Joisy did as she was told.

_**"You simply have to stop with this bad behavior."**_

"Are you.. Talking to me?" She unsheathed her Katana.

_**"Yes. I am Otetsudai, and I am your faithful Katana."**_

"Well what do you know?"

_**"That today is your 20th birthday."**_

"I wonder what else you can do.."_**  
><strong>_


	5. Pen Pals

"How many days has it been?" Joisy asked, staring into a mirror with her hands behind her back.

"Two days." Lola replied from the far end of the room.

Joisy sighed. "Diane is so mad.. Lola." She turned around and faced her secratary-like friend.

"Ma'am?" Lola looked up, holding a spiral notebook and pencil.

"..Take a letter."

Lola nodded.

Joisy turned back to the mirror.

"Dear Flippy,

I've always known that you disliked my High Cog Status, but when you bombed the Chief Justice, that was crossing the line. However, my daughter is missing and signs point that she's headed for you. Be well aware, dearest Flippy, my daughter is a deadly machine and will stoop to nothing to destroy you. If you can find her, I will resign as Justice Joisy and leave the Lawbot Empire with it, ending this judical branch in peace and honor.

I really want you to write "love" here, Lola, Joisy."

•°•

Flippy put the letter down on his desk and thought carefully.

"I've always had a sort of fondness for Joisy.. However, if she's willing to close down her empire for good, then it is my sole duty to return her daughter to her safe and sound."

_"All though I would have done that, anyway."_ He thought.

The mayor pulled some stationary and a pencil out of his desk.

"Dear Joisy,

You'll be glad to hear that your daughter will be returning home safe and sound, and it would be nice if you could close down your cog empire, harmless or not. I know there's not much I can do about the other empires, though. However, the The Sellbot heir is not much of a problem, but I can't say the same for the C.F.O. and The Accountant. She's hired some henchwomen; Coin Countess and Printed Princess, and their nightbandits. Every shop but Armadillo Pillows on Pajama Place has been robbed.

As for the C.E.O. and his new heiress, they're very quiet..

One last thing. Joisy, I promise to you from the bottom of my heart that I did not plan any bombing of your empire. I will do all in my power to make sure those toons are brought to justice, if you don't mind me using the word.

Sincerly, Mayor Flippy"

•°•

"Valentina," Joisy said when she finished reading the letter. "I think I need to talk to Trixie the Deadly."

_**"One must be careful while confronting Trixie the Deadly,"**_ She said with hedge.

Joisy said nothing, she simply stared hard at her mentor until she got what she wanted.

Valentina opened a portal and stepped aside, saying nothing more.

Joisy stepped into the portal. On the otherside was a distant night forest, and infront of her a locomotive ran by. On top of it was a meduim heighted dog with a skinny body, whom held a shovel. She leaped down and landed bent over, one hand on the ground. She slowly rose and walked to meet Joisy.

"My daughter is missing." Joisy said plainly.

_**"An Undertaker can't be stopped.."**_ Trixie said. _**"Whether they are shoveling coal or digging graves, an undertaker always does her job."**_

Joisy stared at her. "Yeah, but the thing is, I don't _care._"

_**"You should care."**_Trixie said, as Joisy found herself reappearing in her house.

"Some help." She snorted.


	6. Pretty chandellier

Joisy looked around her house. Did Trixie send her here? She must have. For whatever reason, because she quickly found herself back at her empire.

•°•

Train walked brisky across the Toontown Central playground to Toon Hall. She opened the door and stepped in, slamming it behind her.

She remembered this place. The place she was born. It was a sickening memory.

She walked around the machine that had birthed her and proceeded to walk into Flippy's quarters.

He looked up from his billing to see her. "Oh my.."

Train raised her spade about her head, and then slammed it down.

•°•

"I think it's best if I go to investigate Bossbot HQ." Joisy told Lola, once she had finished her letter. "Now."

"Have fun." Lola waved her off.

•°•

Flippy climbed up onto the shelf of his belonings as he tried to escape from the young girl who had nearly hit him over the head with a spade. "Train, stop!" He cried, as she jumped at him again.

•°•

At Bossbot HQ, Joisy carefully wandered around the creepy trees as she made her way to the clubhouse. She opened the door and entered, walking up to the elevator and stepped in.

•°•

Flippy hung from the chandellier he hung in his quarters that his grandmother had given him. "Young lady!" He bent his knees up as Train jumped under the lamp, swatting at him with her spade.

•°•

She stepped out of the elevator. The room the waitors are normally in was empty, and the doors were unlocked. She walked through them to see the CEO and.. Princess Domino.

•°•

"Train!" Flippy scooted to the farest side of his chancellier as Train creeped towards him from the other side.

•°•

"P-Princess Domino." She stuttered. The princess wore no Bossbot attire. Simply he regular clothes.

"Joisy!" She greeted. "Why.. We were just playing a friendly game of dominos.. Why don't you JOIN US?" She threw dominos at Joisy's feet, and the purple-furred empress got sucked into them.


End file.
